


What's Left of Us

by Lindseytheginger



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindseytheginger/pseuds/Lindseytheginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark and her three siblings Arya, Bran and Rickon were placed in an orphanage after they had no one else to look after them. They were so happy to finally get adopted, until they found out which family they were going to be adopted by. The conspiracy of their potential adopted family causes Sansa to fend for herself. Only, she has no one to run to. No one except for Petyr Baelish, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like the story! I just have a few things I wish to clear up:  
> I dont know the exact age differences between Sansa and her siblings. So the ages of Bran, Rickon, and Arya are probably not correct. Hopefully that's not too big of a deal for anyone.  
> Also, I'm new to writing so be kind!  
> And lastly, I didn't know if you would catch on but Miss Mordane is based off of Sansa's septa in the show, Septa Mordane.  
> Happy reading:)

We're finally going to be adopted. I can't believe it.

When Miss Mordane sat me, Bran, Arya and Rickon down and told us that we'd be adopted we were ecstatic. We jumped up and down and hugged each other we were so happy! I have to admit... Ever since my parents had died it's been hard on us. My father, Ned, was murdered. He was in politics, there was a time when his views were very popular among our state and we lived in luxury. However, there were some people who didn't agree with his views. That's where his story comes to an unfortunate end. No one was arrested for his murder but I know who it was, Cersei Lannister. Her brother, Jaime ran against my father and he began to lose. Of course, after my fathers death Jaime won the position of Secretary of State. There's rumors about Cersei and her twin brother, rumors that would be hard to believe, but only if you've never met them. People say that they'd do anything for eachother. Anyway, my mother, Catelyn died tragically in a car accident. She was in the car with my older brother Robb when it happened, she was driving him to his senior graduation to meet the rest of us. Robb had his whole life ahead of him. Then, right when my half-brother Jon turned 18, he bailed on us. I think he just couldn't take the pain. He's been in the army for almost a year now. I write to him everyday but I never get a response. God I miss them all. 

Now it's just me and my three younger siblings. Anyways, the past is the past. I'm just glad my brothers, my sister and I can look forward for once. We don't know which family is going to adopt us yet, but apparently one has agreed to.

I walked into one of the rooms in the orphanage where me and my siblings stayed and sat down on the bottom bunk of Bran and Rickon's bunk bed. Bran was in his wheelchair a few feet from me, as he had a climbing accident when he was ten and paralyzed his legs. Rickon sat down next to me and leaned on my shoulder and Arya sat in a rocking chair next to Bran. I put my arm around Rickon and gave him a hug.

"Sansa, do you think our new family will love us?" Rickon said. Rickon's only 8 years old, I can't imagine the confusion he's going through.

I kissed his forehead. "Of course they will." I didn't want to make Bran or Arya feel like they were left out of the conversation so I leaned forward to hold both of their hands. They smiled at me. "How could anyone not love us? I mean we're pretty freaking adorable." I said, which drew a small laugh from them. Then we heard a knock at the door. It was Miss Mordane standing at the doorway. "Hello, children. I just wanted to inform you that the meeting with your new family will be in an hour, so dress nicely."

Oh, gosh. So soon already. I didn't know if I was ready for this, but I decided that I would try my best to be. I got up and picked out an outfit for Bran and Rickon because God knows they can't dress themselves nicely. I picked out their church clothes to wear and I wore a nice white sundress, it complimented my red hair and blue eyes very nicely if I do say so myself. I also picked out Arya's dress, which the thought of her having to wear a dress made her scoff. Waiting felt like an eternity. Right when it hit the hour mark we made our way down the hall, pushing Bran's wheelchair with one hand and holding Rickon's hand in the other and Rickon holding Arya's hand. I love my siblings with all my heart. We are the last remaining Starks, it's us against the world. As we were walking down the hall we passed a few of the other kid's rooms. No one here liked us, but they didn't bother us either. Every one here has their own little bubble and that didn't bother me, I liked that we all had our own family privacy.

We saw Miss Mordane sitting on a bench in the hallway outside closed double doors. Those double doors seemed very intimidating to me, I'd never seen them before. But then again, I haven't seen much. I never wanted to roam around this creepy orphanage, anyway. When she saw us she jumped up in excitement and clapped her hands together, this is the first time I've seen her smile.

"Okay, children! Are you ready?" She asked. We all just nodded, too nervous to use any words.

She opened the double doors and I faintly saw a family. I couldn't see much on account that they were on the other side of the large room. All I could tell was that there were four of them and they were all blonde. They also had two big men standing behind them. Body guards maybe? Then it struck me. It was Cersei Lannister and her three children: Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella.

How could this be happening?! The system would never allow the Lannisters to adopt us, would they? More importantly, why the hell would they want to adopt us anyway?! I could tell I was the only one to recognize them. Not Bran, Arya or Rickon. I decided to play along in the beginning to find answers.

Miss Mordane motioned for us to sit down in some chairs on the opposite side of the table where Cersei and her children were sitting, so we did.

"Sansa, Bran, Arya, Rickon, this is Cersei Lannister and her children. She has taken interest in adopting you." Said Miss Mordane. I could tell that Bran and Rickon were scared of the bodyguards so I squeezed their hands a little tighter.

"Hello, darling children. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've been looking forward to this day for a long while." Cersei spoke in a soft voice to seem less intimidating. It didn't fool me any, I knew what a snake she was. She murdered my father, for gods sake. Only, my younger siblings didn't know who killed my father. Only I figured this out and I didn't dare tell a soul. Nobody would believe a stupid teenage girl anyway.

Joffrey looked disgusted by his mothers side. I used to know Joffrey, I even loved him once. If you could call it that. We went to the same school and we dated for a while, until he became abusive. I shivered at the thought of him becoming my "brother".

"So are there questions that any of you would like to ask?" Asked Miss Mordane, breaking the silence.

"Actually, if it's okay can I talk to my potential mom alone?" I asked. Then I added "you know, girl talk" to try to convince Miss Mordane to leave us. It made me sick to call her mom, but I tried my best not to raise any red flags.

Miss Mordane seemed unsure about it first, but then she eventually said "...I guess that would be appropriate. Don't take too long though, your brothers and sister would like to get to know Cersei too."

Then everyone left the room, except for her bodyguards of course. Me and Cersei just stared at each other for a while. Then I said "I know who you are." "...or rather, I know _what_ you are. My father is dead because of you. We are here because of you."

"Oh Sansa, dear, you have no idea what I am. You are not here because of me, I did not kill your mother. She died gasping for air when her car hit that lake like concrete. Oh, and I heard your older brother died with her.... How tragic." She replied. 

Those words stung like knife wounds, but I tried not to show that she was getting to me. I went straight to the point. "Why do you want to adopt us?"

"I don't _want_ to adopt all of you little Stark brats, I only wanted to acquire you. For you, darling, will gain your fathers inheritance of millions of dollars when you turn 18 in a few months. Once you get the money, we will take it from you. And you can be our special two-for-one deal. Joffrey can do with you what he pleases, and we will be the richest family in the state. Unfortunately, our wretched government run by idiotic men will not let me separate you from your siblings. Just a mere obstacle in my plan, I suppose." She crossed her legs and leant back in her chair, I suppose to communicate that this was so easy for her. And I guess it was. She had the power, the money, and the mindset to pull off a stunt like this.

"That is a great plan. Except for one little thing, Jon is set to have the inheritance once he comes back home. I won't get a dime."

"You're right. You won't get a dime, unless there's an accident wherever the hell Jon is out there and he magically dies. Then it falls to you." I could tell she didn't mean an actual accident.

"You can't. You don't know where he is."

"Oh, but I do. All I had to do was look at the address on those heartfelt letters you sent him. You know, the ones where he never replies to you? I have one of my men en route for your half-brother now. Within days he will be dead."

Now another one of my siblings is to be dead, and because of me this time. Us Starks can't keep letting the world fuck us over.

Right as she finished her sentence there was a knock at the door, followed by Miss Murdane sticking her head in the crack. "May we come back in?" She asked. Me and Cersei nodded.

Everyone came back in the room and Bran and Rickon started to ask Cersei questions. I could tell Arya couldn't care less, because she didn't ask any. But I felt bad for them, they thought that they were going to be happy with her. They'd be much happier staying here than they'd ever be with the Lannisters. They were asking her if she had any pets, if she was a good cook, if she liked sci-fi movies. And of course, she said the answers that they all wanted to hear. Then I got an idea. Without me, the Lannisters won't adopt Bran, Rickon, or Arya. They'd be better off here, without me. They won't understand at first, but I know they're strong enough. I need to disappear.

"Can I go to the bathroom, Miss Mordane?" I asked. She then said "yes you may, Sansa, but be quick. We're about to sign the paperwork."

I walked out the door and as I looked back I saw Cersei nod to one of her guards. Shit, I should've known they were going to follow me. I ran as fast as I could down the hall and as soon as Cersei's guards saw me take off, they ran right after me. I didn't know where to go. I regret not exploring this place more, then I'd know some sort of secret way to escape. I ran to the women's bathroom and quickly twisted the lock on the door behind me. Then I heard the guards pounding heavily on the door.

**_Thud thud thud._ **

I turned away from the door and gasped for air. It was hard for me to find any breath left. I looked around in desperation then on the wall across from the stalls I saw a window. High up, small. Uh, oh. _Too small_. But maybe not, I have to try.

I grabbed a trashcan to stand on and put it right under the window so I could reach. Luckily, I was tall for my age so I could reach the window with the help of the trash can just fine. I opened the latch on the window and felt the breeze on my face from outside. I tried to squeeze my body through but it was stuck at my hips. 'They aren't going to fit!' I thought. Then the door flew open, the guards busted it. Shit, this is it. I'm going to get caught. Then right as they reached for my foot I squeezed through the door. I dropped onto the ground hard, into some shrubs. The drop must've been at least two stories. It's funny, I didn't remember being on the second floor.

"Jesus!" I shouted. I landed front facing through the shrubs onto the dirt. After catching my breath I groaned and looked up. It hurt to move. I saw the guards looking down at me through the window. They quickly vanished and I knew they were coming after me. I had to get up. I pushed myself to stand from my hands and knees and took off running as fast as I could.

I didn't stop running until I reached a small gas station nearby. I knew I couldn't stay there long, it was too close to the orphanage. But there was a pay phone. Luckily I had some change in my pocket from when I bought Rickon an ice cream from the ice cream truck when they were playing outside earlier today. I put the quarter up to the slot, with my hand on the phone. Wait, who do I call? I have no one. They're all dead, I don't have a phone number to reach Jon and at least warn him of Cersei. We don't have any relatives. I really didn't think this through. I got all the way here and I have no one to call?! Think, Sansa! Think!

Then I suddenly remembered, my mother used to talk about one her good childhood friends, she claimed he would do anything for her. Could I call him? I'd have to, he's the only one. But what's his name? I couldn't remember. I knew his first name was Petyr, but I didn't know his last name. I think it started with Bae... Bae...Bae... Something. Damnit! What is his name?! Baelish! That's it, Baelish!

I quickly dialed the operator and asked for Petyr Baelish, she connected me to his number. I started to get nervous, really nervous. I knew nothing about this guy and now I'm going to ask him for help? The phone went straight to voicemail, which I thought was quite odd. Then it beeped for me to leave a message.

"Hi, Petyr. I, uh... I doubt you know who I am... But my name is Sansa Stark. I know that you used to be childhood friends with my mother, Catelyn Tully. Anyways, look, I need your help. Bad. I'm in trouble and I need somewhere to stay, I have to stay under the radar, or else... Uh, I'd rather not talk to you about this over the phone but I have no one else to call. Will you meet me at W 114th street? Outside the video store? I'm trying not to go anywhere suspicious. I'll be there in about an hour, please just meet me there. Please, Petyr."

Then I hung up. When I made it outside the video store, there was no one to be found. So I sat on the curb, waiting. I curled up into a ball because it was starting to get cold, really cold. And all I had on was a semi-white sundress, which was now covered in dirt.

Now there is nothing left to do but wait.


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple hours of waiting there I got worried. He isn't going to come, is he? I should've expected as much. I mean, I don't even know him. Or maybe he just didn't get my message? Or I had the wrong phone number?

I sighed loudly and stood up from the curb. I was still freezing, my arms were crossed trying to warm myself. I started to walk back and forth to make my blood start pumping, maybe that will warm me up even better. As I started to pace, I saw a reflection of lights behind me. I turned around to see a black Mercedes-Benz with tinted windows driving up next to me. I thought it was Petyr Baelish, until a young blonde man and a red headed woman strolled out from the backseat. They looked wealthy from their clothes, the maker of their car and their chauffeur. They started to walk toward me slowly. I didn't know what to think, I had no idea who these people were.

"Are you Sansa? Sansa Stark?" The woman asked.

"Um, yes. Who wants to know?"

"Well aren't you a pretty one, he'll like you." Said the woman as she put a lollipop in her mouth that I hadn't noticed before.

"Who will like me?"

"Baelish. He sent us to come get you because he's busy working. Why, were you expecting someone else?"

I ignored the question. "Wait a minute. How do I know Baelish sent you?" They could be lying and working for Cersei. Although, they don't look the part to be one of her henchmen.

"Take our word for it. Or don't, I couldn't care less." The redhead said. She was quite sassy and seemed as if she didn't give a single fuck.

"Ros, if we don't come back with this girl Baelish will have our heads." The blonde man interrupted.

The woman sighed and attempted to make an effort at a real introduction. "I'm Ros, this is Olyvar." She gestured over to her colleague, he smiled. "We are Baelish's top employees. Just come back with us, you'll be glad you did."

I thought for a moment. I'm not sure if I believe her, but what better chance do I have? This is my only hope. After a few seconds of silence due to my thinking the blonde man she called Olyvar asked "is this a regular video store or a porn video store?" He pointed to the video store behind us. He then continued "I need to add to my collection."

"Add to your collection of regular videos or porn videos?" I asked curiously. He responded with "oh honey, you have no idea." I wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean.

"I'll come." I eventually said. Hopefully I don't regret making that decision.

We got into the expensive car and drove somewhere. I don't know where they're taking me, but I'm assuming it's somewhere to meet Baelish. The whole ride they were on their cell phones texting someone and laughing silently to themselves. I think they might be talking about me. 

"Are you guys texting eachother about me?" I asked. 

They both looked up from their phones and made eye contact with eachother. Then, without looking at me they both smiled and said "no". They put their phones down and looked out the window the rest of the way. 

Our car pulled into a dark parking lot. I couldn't see much, all I could see was a big, old building with neon lights that said "The Mockingbird" with a little picture of a mockingbird next to it. I think that it's a bar, or maybe a stripclub? Why would I be here? I'm not sure if they know that I'm only 17. 

We parked and they all got out of the car, but I hesitated. 

"Get out." Said Ros. "We're going to bring you to Baelish."

She said it as if I were some kind of prized pig, but maybe that's all I was to them.

We walked into the building and I was right, it was a bar and stripclub. I could see the liquor and poles, but they didn't seem to be open. There was no one to be seen, strange. But I guess it is only a Tuesday night, or was it Wednesday? I don't remember. As a group Ros, Olyvar and I went up the stairs to a whole separate floor. I looked around. This upstairs seemed so much more elegant than the downstairs. I don't think many people come up here by the state of cleanliness it was in.

They lead me to an office that had the name:

PETYR BAELISH

OWNER 

He must be through those doors. I got slightly nervous. Was he going to help me? Turn me away? I have no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! I'll try to keep updated. Leave a kudos and a comment:) shorter chapter, but I'll have another one up in the next few days. Next chapter: Sansa meets the devilishly handsome Petyr!!


	3. Chapter 3

Olyvar knocked on the door. "You decent boss?" He asked as he put his ear up to the door so he could hear a response. 'Decent?' I thought. What could he be doing in his office besides working?

"Come in." A man said. I could hardly hear the man that I suspected to be Baelish, he was quiet but with a raspy voice.

We walked into the room, Olyvar standing in front of me and Ros behind me. I couldn't see Baelish yet due to Olyvar being in my way. But then I moved so I could see. Baelish was looking down at some papers on his desk, he didn't make eye contact. I could hardly see his face, he had his left hand on his forehead with his elbow rested on the desk and his right hand scribbling some words onto the papers. He seemed busy, stressed even.

"Have you brought what I sent you for?" Baelish asked. I'm assuming the answer is me. Although, he would have known the answer to his own question if he just looked up. But he didn't.

"Yeah she's here, boss." Ros said. Baelish looked up and as soon as he saw me he smiled.

"Oh! I apologize, Sansa. How rude of me. How are you?" He sat back in his chair and looked at me in a way that made me feel like he'd never break eye contact with me, like he'd just look at me forever.

"I'm okay, Mr. Baelish. How are you?" I asked. I didn't know what else to say, mostly because I didn't know the situation fully. Was he going to help me or not?

"Please, Sansa, call me Petyr." I smiled at him, but the kind of fake smiles I usually give to people that don't say something worth smiling about. I mean, he seemed nice and he was quite handsome, but all I could think about was Arya, Bran, Rickon, and what I was going to do. So all I could muzzle out of me was a highly feigned smile.

He continued. "I'm well but such matters are irrelevant. Please, sit." I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "You look quite cold. And although that dress is stunning, it is rather dirty if I might add. You two didn't buy her any clothes?" He looked at Ros and Olyvar. They both shrugged.

"We haven't got any paper." Olyvar said as he rubbed his two index fingers against his thumb, implying that he means money.

"Why are you guys always broke?" Asked Petyr. "I pay you quite well."

"I think it has something to do with Oly's addiction." Said Ros, laughing.

"Jeez, Ol'. Porn is for pubescent teenagers just learning what jacking off is and lonely old men." Added Petyr. It made me feel slightly uncomfortable, them talking about porn and jacking off only two minutes after I've met the man. But at least I got the answer to the question I asked in front of the video store earlier.

Petyr rummaged through his pockets and slammed some money on the table in front of him. "Here, go get the girl some warm clothes for gods sake." I couldn't tell how much it was but I saw a hundred dollar bill on top. Petyr must be rich, by the way he just throws away money to buy clothes for a girl he doesn't even know. He also said that he pays his employees well. I wonder if this place actually does get good business after all.

Olyvar and Ros took the money. "Be back in a jiff." They said as they walked out the door. Then it was just me and Petyr. The room filled with silence.

He got up and shut the door, since his two employees did not before they left. Then he leaned back against his desk which was in front of me. He was a little too close to me but I tried to remain calm.

He just smirked at me. Until he finally broke the silence. "You look just like her, you know. Red hair, blue eyes. You have the Tully look." He said as he pushed my hair back on one side, tucking it behind my ear. 'That was quite intimate', I thought. But the thing is, I didn't dislike it.

"I know. Everyone tells me I look just like her - or, I used to look just like her." Sadness overcame me as I recalled a memory of my mother. I didn't want to cry in front of Petyr, so I choked back my tears and just tried to think of what was right in front of me.

"I'm sorry for your loss - Er, well, losses. As you can see, I got your message. I can help. I can have you live here for a while, you know, as long as you help out around here. I can give you food, water, shelter, but that's the best I can do. I'm no hero, Sansa."

"No, no. That's great. I really appreciate it, Petyr. I don't know how I could ever repay you." He crouched down onto his knees and took my hand in his. I'm not really sure how to describe it but I liked this feeling, It's like I felt safe.

"Let's talk in the morning, yeah? You seem tired and you've had a long day." Said Petyr. I nodded.

He got up and I followed him out he door. We went down the hall and he opened a locked room with one of his keys. "You can stay here. It's not much, but it'll do the trick."

"Thank you so much, Petyr." I said. I didn't want to give him a hug, as I feared it may become awkward but I did anyway. I wanted to show how much I appreciate everything he's done. I wrapped my arms around him and put my head on his chest. He rubbed my back and that familiar safe feeling returned. Then I pulled away from the embrace and walked into the room.  
  
"Sweet dreams, sweetling." He said and shut the door.

The room had a small kitchen, a bed, and a bathroom. It looked like a hotel room, clean enough to be one too. I quickly splashed some water on my face and took off my dress, it was so dirty there was no way I could sleep in it. So I decided to sleep in just my bra and underwear. I laid in bed and pulled the covers over me. I fell asleep I think the fastest I ever have that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the chapter that was promised! Hope you liked it, these chapters have been quite a bit shorter than the first. Mostly because I have no time! But I'll keep the ball rolling! Leave a kudos and a comment if you're feeling generous:)


	4. Chapter 4

"Sansa.... Sansa!"

I woke up to someone shaking me back and forth. I opened my eyes and looked to the mysterious person moving me. It was a man with dark hair and grey temples with a hint of facial hair on his face, he was wearing a white button up and black slacks. It was Petyr. He was sitting next to me on the bed.

"Petyr! What are you doing here?"  
I quickly pulled the covers up to my chin hoping that his eyes didn't get a glimpse of what lies underneath. 

"I thought I'd bring you breakfast." He pointed to the table in the kitchenette area that had waffles and orange juice on it.  
"Hopefully you like waffles." 

"Oh, uh... Yeah I love waffles. Thank you, Petyr." I tried to carry on the conversation normally, not giving him any indication that I was super uncomfortable. 

"Yes, well why don't you come down in about an hour. I'll show you around the place. And this time, properly." He said as he put his hand on my upper arm. I was still clenching the sheets. Then he got up and walked to the door. He opened it and stopped in the doorway. He turned around.

"Oh, and I put the clothes that Ros and Ol' bought you on the couch. It looks like you might need them." Then he gave me that smirk of his. So he did see?! How fucking embarrassing. I wonder how much of me he saw while I was asleep. He closed the door and I just sat in the bed for a minute, too embarrassed to move. 

Then I got up and put on the clothes he left me. It was a pair of blue jeans, a white sweater, a brown leather jacket, and some brown boots. Damn, whoever bought this has a good sense of style. It must have been Olyvar. Nothing against Ros, but she dresses a little slutty if you ask me. After I put on my clothes I ate the waffles. Then I headed downstairs. 

As I was walking down the stairs I could hear voices from below. "Baelish can I ask why you're protecting this girl? Like, how do you know her?" Asked Olyvar. I crouched down and sat on the stairs where they couldn't see me to listen in on the conversation. "Yes, you may ask. Doesn't mean I have to give you an answer." He responded. "Oh, come on! You tell us everything, boss." Said Ros. "What's the big deal?" "Okay, okay! Would you quit your whining?" Said Petyr. He continued, "I used to be close with her mother when we were younger. She called me and told me that she was in trouble. Who am I to turn her out on the street?" "Well, do you know why she's in trouble?" Asked Olyvar. "No, but I plan on finding out." 

On that note, I continued down the stairs. When I got to the bottom all three of them looked at me. "Wow! You look hot." Said Ros. "Yeah, we did a bang up job." Agreed Olyvar. Then they high-five'd eachother. "Shut up, you two. All you did was pick out her clothes." Said Petyr. "...You do look beautiful, though." He said smiling. "Thanks." I replied and made my way over to where they were sitting, in a booth next to the bar. 

"Let me show you around." Said Petyr. He took my hand and led me in the middle of the room. "This is obviously the bar area, where people get drunk." Then he led me behind a black curtain that had four or five empty beds behind it. It was classy yet sleazy at the same time. It wasn't like mattresses on the cockroach infested ground with cum stains everywhere. It was a nice looking room, but I knew what it was used for before he even told me. "Now this is where I make the real money." He said. "You're a pimp." I filled in the gaps. He chuckled. "A pimp? Do people still use that word? No, my dear. I just use this as an investment." "You degrade women as an investment?" I asked. The whole idea had me sick, these women forced to have sex with men for money. "Look, the women I invest in want to be here. I pay them well." I didn't know what to think about it, I didn't like the idea of women selling their bodies. But, if they are willing to do it just for the money why should anyone be concerned for them?

"Come." He said. We walked out from behind the curtain back to the booth where he was sitting with Ros and Olyvar. "You've seen the rest. The upstairs, that is." He motioned for me to sit down in the booth next to Olyvar. Ros was across from me and Petyr sat next to her. "Now, I need to ask you a few questions. Not that they affect my willingness to help you, but curiosity got the best of me unfortunately. Why are you in trouble?" Petyr asked. I hesitated. I didn't know if he would believe me, the Lannisters have the best reputation among the public. No one knows who they really are. "Okay, the short version." I took a deep breath. "My mom and dad died and my two older brothers are gone. Me and my younger siblings were placed in an orphanage and we were going to be adopted. Only, Cersei Lannister was the one that was going to adopt us. Oh, did I mention that she killed my father? Well there's that, and she only wanted to adopt me for the inheritance I get when I turn 18. She wants all the money and she wants me to be a plaything for her son Joffrey to torture. The government wouldn't allow her to adopt me without my brothers and sister and Cersei wouldn't adopt them without me. They were better off in the orphanage than with Cersei. So.... I ran. Then called you. Now I suspect she has her people looking for me." The table grew silent. They just looked at me. Then he said "hm, yes. Cersei Lannister. She's a conniving woman, that one." He must have known something about Cersei if he believed me. "So do you plan on hiding from her forever?" Petyr asked. "No, only until I turn 18 two months from now and she won't be able to get my money or adopt me." Ros reached over the table and held my hand. "You can stay here as long as you like. We're here for you." "Yeah, I'm sure Baelish doesn't mind." Added Olyvar. Petyr stared at Olyvar. Then looked back at me. "Yes, of course." Then he stood up.

"We're open tonight, I'm gonna need you to set up before the crowd comes in, Sansa. But you can't be down here when they do, just stay upstairs." I nodded my head and he made his way to his office. I wonder why he doesn't want me to come downstairs while his customers are here. Maybe he doesn't want me to see all of the stuff that goes on, or he doesn't want me to be mistaken as one of his girls. Or maybe because I'm too young? I have no clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter kinda sucks, I just tried to get something decent posted. Anyway, next chapter Sansa doesn't listen to Petyr and finds out something that he was hiding from her. Leave a comment and a kudos and stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

> I finished wiping the tables clean of alcohol stains and threw the rag over my shoulder. I looked around. I cleaned up the bar pretty good, I was proud. But it didn't matter considering it was going to be a pig sty all over again soon anyway. Ros and Olyvar came stumbling in through the door. "Ros, that guy was totally checking you out! You should have given him your number!" "What, you mean that homeless guy?" She replied. "You've got to be kidding." "Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it. He could be great in the sack." "Hm maybe. Why don't you try him out first and let me know how he is?" He chuckled. "I just might. That gray beard was pretty sexy!" She gave him a playful shove. "Shut the hell up!"
> 
> As I was watching them I noticed how good of friends they are. I've never had a best friend like that. Don't get me wrong, I've had friends but not the kind that you can be stupid and spontaneous with that you never get tired of. I couldn't help but want to have a friend like that. I've been feeling especially lonely since my mom and dad have died, I think I just need someone to talk to. And I mean really talk to, like 3 AM-put-your-heart-out-on-the-table kind of talk.
> 
> "Wow this place looks great, Sans!" Said Ros. "You do know that there's going to be alcohol and jizz all over the place in about an hour right?" "Yeah, I know. But I wanted to show that I was pulling my weight. You know, helping out around here and showing my appreciation and what not." I replied. "Well, Petyr should be happy with it." Said Olyvar. "Especially since you've done it." He looked at Ros and laughed. "What does that mean?" I asked. I felt like there was an inside joke that I clearly wasn't in on. "Oh, no biggie. It's just he's taken a liking to you." They both sat down on the stools in front of the bar. "A liking?" "Yeah. I mean, if me or Ros had cleaned this and he saw it he would point out a spot that we missed." "Yeah, but with you... How much you want to bet that he comes down here and says you've done a great job? He never says stuff like that to anyone, but he would to you." Asked Ros. I put my hands on my hips. "You guys are being ridiculous." I said. "Bet her then, if you think so!" Said Olyvar. "Fine, it's a bet." I agreed.
> 
> Right then Petyr came downstairs, he was reading something off of his phone. As he took the last step he looked up at me. Then he started to look around. Then he said "oh, hey. The place looks great." I looked to Ros and Olyvar and they had their eyebrows raised and a smirk on their their lips, they were giving me the 'I told you so' face. Petyr started walking toward Ros and Olyvar. "And what the hell are you two doing? Come on, there's shit to do." They both scoffed and stood up. "Get the girls out here, let's get this place more upbeat." Petyr said. "Maybe I should go to the casino instead, I'm feeling lucky." Said Ros as she looked at me smiling. I knew she was referring to the fact that she just won the bet, but Petyr had no clue. "Do I want to know what you're talking about?" Asked Petyr. "Nope, boss. Just a little joke between me and Sans." Replied Ros. "Sansa, you better go upstairs. People will start showing up soon." I just smiled at Petyr and headed upstairs.
> 
> I still had no idea why he didn't want me downstairs, I was afraid to ask. Normally I wouldn't mind, but I actually want to see what all of this is like-- the 'nightlife'. It seems exciting, but Petyr doesn't want me down there so I guess I won't go. I laid in my bed and turned on the TV. I watched a shitty TV show for about an hour, but all I could hear was the upbeat music, the laughter, and the chatter. I couldn't tune it out no matter how hard I tried. The music downstairs was shaking the walls. I was stupidly bored. Fuck it. I'm going downstairs. What's the worst that can happen?
> 
> I went downstairs and I was blinded by the colorful lights moving around the room. There was so many people, I've never seen a place so busy. It looked like everyone was having the time of their lives. Except for Ros and Olyvar, who were talking to the bartender. I'm assuming they were trying to make sure everyone was paying for their drinks or something. They always seem to be working, Petyr too for that matter. Speaking of Petyr, he was nowhere to be found, maybe he isn't down here. I decided to go look around the place. I walked into the middle of the bar through the crowd of people, toward the door. There were two bodyguards standing there, I'm assuming they are bouncers. I tried to steer clear of them once I saw them due to the fact that I was underage. I'm not sure if I quite look old enough to be able to drink, but I avoided them anyway. Wouldn't want to get caught. Then again, Petyr is the owner anyway. But he would know I was down here if I did get caught.
> 
> Then I saw a man go behind a black curtain and I remembered what Petyr had shown me, the place where they get the "real money". I opened the curtain to peak through. There was women dancing on poles, men and women making out everywhere, and men and women on the beds. There were curtains all over the room in front of the walls. I walked through to investigate the area more when I saw Petyr. Uh oh, he's going to be mad. Right when we made eye contact I could tell he was angry, his eyebrows scrunched up into that downward shape. You know, the kind of eyebrows someone who is seriously pissed off has.
> 
> "Sansa, what the fuck? I told you to stay upstairs." He said angrily. "I, uh, wanted to come check it out." I replied. He threw his hands up in the air. "Oh! Since you wanted to that makes it okay then, right?!" He said in a sarcastic tone. He sounded like my father right then. "I'm sorry, Petyr. I didn't know you were going to be _this_ angry." I've never seen him angry at me before. I guess Ros and Olyavr were wrong, he doesn't like me that much. "Yeah, well, I am." Right after he said that he looked past me over at something. His face dropped from anger to concern. Then he quickly pushed me behind one of the curtains that was to the side of us and covered my mouth. I had no idea what he was doing.
> 
> My back hit a wall and he pushed his body onto mine trying to hide both of us behind the curtain. I tried to peel his hand off my mouth to ask what the hell he was doing. "Shh! Quiet!" He said. Then he turned his head as if he was trying to listen to something, or someone.
> 
> I heard a voice from the other side of the curtain. It was a man, or a boy maybe. He had a harsh but underdeveloped voice. It sounded like a one sided conversation, because no one was replying to his comments. He must be talking to himself or he is on the phone, the latter is more likely.
> 
> "Mother, I told you. I already talked to Baelish..... Yes, I had the bodyguards check around the establishment too.... For Christ sakes, would you just let me do my god damn job! She isn't here, I'm telling you." Oh god. I started to recognize the voice. It was Joffrey. My breathing started to get heavy. "... Relax we will find the Stark bitch, but I'm telling you she isn't here....yes, I've double checked.... She isn't fucking here! How many times do I have to tell you?! We'll have to find somewhere else to look." Then I heard him hang up the phone and mutter "fucking cunt of a mother" under his breath and walk away. The bodyguards have been looking for me? They must not know what I look like, or I went downstairs at exactly the right time. Good thing I disobeyed Petyr or else they would have taken me from upstairs. Did Petyr want them to find me? I looked at Petyr but he wouldn't make eye contact with me. Then he took his hand off of my mouth.
> 
> "You knew he'd be here, didn't you?" I asked him. Then he looked at me. I was hurt, he lied to me. Did he even really want to help me? "Yes." He said. "Why would you do that to me, bring him here? Were you trying to set me up?" I started to raise my voice, but I didn't want anyone to hear me. I was whisper-screaming at him. "Sansa, you don't understand. Joffrey is a regular here, he brings me in a lot of money. I told you to stay upstairs, didn't I?" He replied. "That doesn't make it any fucking better! If you had your way they would have found me!" Our bodies were so close I could feel his hot breath escaping his mouth when he spoke. "I didn't know he was going to look for you, okay? I figured he was just coming here to have a few drinks, buy a few girls. You know, blow off some steam like he always does." "You still should had told me, I have a right to know!" I opened the curtain just enough to see if Joffrey was still here. Then I saw him wave at his bodyguards to follow him. He walked out the door.
> 
> Right as the door he walked out of had closed I bolted out from behind the curtain. "Wait, Sansa!" Petyr called out. I ran upstairs and slammed the door to the room I've been staying in. Then I searched for a lock so I could lock everyone out of the room. I didn't want to talk to anyone, but there was no lock. I guess the only way to lock it was from the outside with a key. Weird how I didn't notice that before.
> 
> I just threw myself on the bed under the covers and curled myself up into a ball. I was furious and upset at the same time. How could he not tell me Joffrey was going to be here? He could have seen me for gods sake! I could have been prepared for Joffrey to see me if I had known, or found a better hiding place. My life would've definitely been over if I'd been spotted. I'd be Cersei Lannister's voodoo doll and Joffrey's sex slave. And all because Petyr didn't mention this to me. I felt a tear roll down my face. I wanted to sob, but I couldn't manage. All I could get out of me was a few drops. I guess I've cried too much in my life. Then I heard the door click open. I pulled the covers over my face hoping whoever it was would not see me. They shut the door and I felt a weight next to me on the bed where they sat down.
> 
> "I'm sorry. I really am. I should have told you." It was Petyr's voice. I didn't move a muscle or say a word. Silence filled the room. He pulled the covers back exposing my face but I turned my head so he still wouldn't see that I'd been crying. He placed his hand on my upper arm and started rubbing it up and down. "I care about you, Sansa. I clearly didn't think all this through. Although, I'm glad you didn't listen to me and stay up here. I would've lost you. Will you ever forgive me?" He asked. I could tell he was trying to comfort me but I didn't want to see him. But then again, I did. I turned around to face him and buried my head in his chest and I wrapped my arms around his torso. I started tearing up again as he wrapped his arms around me in response. I didn't want to forgive him, but he was all I had. There was no one else to comfort me. "Shh, it's okay. Just relax." He whispered. Then he laid back in the bed and pulled the covers over both of us. He started to rub my back and I continued to lay on him. Eventually I felt better. I felt that safe feeling again that I love so much laying there in his arms. Next thing I knew we had both fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here it is! I tried to make the story interesting, but I think I just made it confusing:/ but oh well, what's done is done! I hope you like it regardless. If you did, leave a comment and a kudos :) Petyr and Sansa just continue to get closer and closer;) the next chapter I think Sansa is going to get a little intoxicated, tune in for it! Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> I put quite a lot of work into this for a recreational piece of writing and I plan on keeping it that way, so this won't be updated as much as usual. Hopefully once a week, but college has me busy! It may be more than once a week at some points, but I'll try my best to hit the once a week mark until the whole story is finished! Thanks for taking your time to read my fic!


End file.
